Hero, Vol. 2
Hero, Vol. 2 is the second book of the Hero series. It succeeds its first book, Hero, Vol. 1. This book is currently on an indefinite hiatus. Summary Coming Soon Chapters Coming Soon. Gallery HeroVol2confirmation.png|Hero, Vol. 2 Confirmation From the blog..png|Status Update on Hero, Vol. 2 Hero as an animated series.jpg|What Hero is in the Choices Universe as a Whole Sept2018statusreportforHeroVol2.png|Hero Vol. 2 Status report HeroVol2updateon9252018.png| Update as of Sept. 25, 2018 HeroVol2UpdatefromPBInstaLive.png|New Update Oct. 5, 2018 regarding Hero Vol. 2 from Insta HeroVol2continuedhiatus.png|Hero Vol. 2 Sneak Peeks coming at some point HeroVol2November26news.png|Hero Vol. 2 Update as of November 26, 2018 ProofthatLukeisstillpartofPB.png| Proof that Luke (ES & Hero writer) still works at PB SupportInfoHero2RCD3AtV&BSC2.png|Info on Release Date via the App Hero's 2019 Update.jpg|January 11, 2019 Update on Hero Vol. 2 StatusUpdateforHero2&MW2asof03-22-2019.png|Hero 2 & MW 2 03-22-2019 Status Update Spoilers * The book was confirmed in the final chapter of Hero, Vol. 1. * Pixelberry's Wednesday, January 16th, 2018 blog post confirmed that they are working on it and have no deadline set.https://www.pixelberrystudios.com/blog/2018/1/16/new-year-new-update * On May 16, 2018, in Pixelberry's 'Spring News' blog, it was stated that Vol. 2 is still on hiatus.http://www.pixelberrystudios.com/blog/2018/5/16/spring-news * During an Instagram Live session on June 8, 2018, Pixelberry announced that book two of Hero is in the works and will be released later this year. They just don't know exactly when at this time. * In a live stream that Pixelberry did on July 31, 2018 via their official Instagram, they confirmed that Hero Vol. 2 is definitely still in the works. They reiterated that it will come out and thanked people for being patient. ** They assured us that we will love what they have planned. * On September 8, 2018, during a Choices' Instagram livestream, Andrew, one of the writers for Endless Summer and Veil of Secrets, confirmed that he joined the writing team and that they have made a lot of progress for it. ** He went as far as to state that the book is playable now (i.e. meaning it actually works), and he assured players that we will love the story and the surprises, and said we should be patient. * On October 29, 2018, in response to a player, PB reiterated that while no release date is set in stone for Vol. 2, they will be tweeting about it when they have it.https://twitter.com/PlayChoices/status/1056989697648451584 * On November 26, 2018, PB reiterated that Volume 2 is still in the works but that's all the information they can release at this time.https://twitter.com/PlayChoices/status/1067278669452693504 * On November 30, 2018, PB released a blog post that answered several recurring FAQ; among them was the reveal that given its unique art style, the art for Hero Vol. 2 isn't quite ready yet. ** PB also reiterated that they want to get Hero Vol. 2 right and that means they are looking at a likely 2020 release.http://www.pixelberrystudios.com/blog/2018/11/30/pixelberry-updates-answers-and-more * On December 11, 2018, Luke, one of the writers for Endless Summer and the Hero series, inadvertently confirmed he still works at Pixelberry (despite some rumors to the contrary) through a tweet and conversation with Kara, another PB writer. https://twitter.com/RankHyperbole/status/1072555026210537472 * On December 22, 2018, Andrew Shvarts revealed he is working on five books (which includes Hero, Vol 2) for the Choices App and hopes to be able to release them in 2019.https://twitter.com/Shvartacus/status/1076685916738019329 * On January 11, 2019, PB reiterated via a Q&A session on IG that Vol. 2 continues to be written and that that they are very excited for it; however, for a variety of reasons, 2020 is still the likely release. * On February 1, 2019, PB replied to a player on Twitter that no release date has been given, but that they'll tweet out more info when they have it.https://twitter.com/PlayChoices/status/1091558986397044736 * On June 7, 2019, PB announced that there would not be any news on the book for a while.https://twitter.com/playchoices/status/1137153492601061376?s=21 * On September 30, 2019, PB announced that they did not have the budget to design the artwork for the book, despite having a script, so as a result, the book was placed on hiatus.https://twitter.com/PlayChoices/status/1178813060850405376?s=20 Trivia * The final scene in Vol. 1, Chapter 15, implies that one of Vol. 2’s storylines will be about discovering your origins, as you wake up in the Prism Dimension. * In The Sophomore, Book 2, Chapter 11, it is mentioned that these characters and events are part of a TV show called Hero: The Animated Series. Sebastian, Tyler, Kaitlyn, and Zig were infatuated with Minuet when they were younger. She was also Abbie's role model. ** In addition, it is revealed in The Sophomore, Book 2, Chapter 12, that AJ is a fan of the Hero comics. * Red Carpet Diaires, Book 3, Chapter 11, makes a reference to this book when Your Character attends Superfan Con. She can choose to go visit the "Hero" movie preview. ** It is further revealed that this is a sequel to an already existing movie and that the series is popular. References Category:Stories Category:Upcoming Books Category:Hero Category:Fantasy Category:Gender of Choice Lead